


They were still friends...right?

by imheretowritetrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imheretowritetrash/pseuds/imheretowritetrash
Summary: "Once Bellamy did realise, he started seeing it more and more. The way Murphy was flushed with pride whenever Bellamy said he did  good job. How hard he seemed to try to impress him, often by cruel and forceful means towards those he saw below him."------------I'm not sure how to write the summary for this, because nothing I can come up with actually explains it well. It's very sad and angsty though.





	

It didn't take Bellamy long to notice. Murphy would smirk or grin at the smallest amount of praise from Bellamy. He worked hard, and showed off, to a ridiculous, almost obnoxious extent, seemingly filled with pride to be Bellamy's second. It seemed to Murphy that the title meant something. That he was chosen to be at his side, seen as better and above the rest of the 100. Because Bellamy chose him. 

Once Bellamy did realise, he started seeing it more and more. The way Murphy was flushed with pride whenever Bellamy said he did good job. How hard he seemed to try to impress him, often by cruel and forceful means towards those he saw below him. Bellamy, amused at Murphy's reactions, started pushing this further. Praising him more often, touching him more, often placing a firm hand on his shoulder or back. 

It wasn't long before the praise became more physical. Of course the girls that were often in and out of Bellamy's tent were fun, but Murphy was something else entirely. None of the girls were as selfless, and eager to please as the younger boy. Murphy who was usually all anger and aggression, became shy, and pliant under Bellamy's touch. No sarcastic remarks, hardly speaking at all, just nodding softly with flushed cheeks, and eyes on the ground. 

It didn't take long after that for Murphy to start trying harder to keep the girls out of Bellamy's tent, and for his stares to linger on the older boy when he wasn't looking, always busy with planning this and surviving that. This, Bellamy did not notice. Didn't notice how Murphy would become more quiet and moody if he saw Bellamy with one of the girls from the camp. Didn't notice how he picked more fights, his anger leaving him sore and bruised now more often than ever. 

 

Clarke on the other hand did notice. She's been noticing it for a while now, what with Murphy being more of a brooding asshole than usual and staring at Bellamy like a lost puppy all the time. She often just scoffed and rolled her eyes, not being fond of either boy and didn't interfere. It wasn't her business. But it became worse, and she started feeling sorry for Murphy, who couldn't seem to keep Bellamy's attention and took it out on either himself or others. 

They were meant to be celebrating today. Things were going well. They finished building the walls around the camp, came back from a successful hunt and Monty prepared enough moonshine to get everyone at the camp stumbling drunk. It was late into the night, and people were having fun, the air filled with ease and laughter, and Clarke sat at the fire, watching it. Eventually her eyes fell on Murphy, who sat alone near the edge of the camp with a cup of moonshine in his hand. He looked tired, and dejected, not paying attention to the carefree atmosphere around them. He was simply watching Bellamy, who was laughing and talking with others. Bellamy didn't even notice that he, his second, wasn't there. He was forgotten about as soon as he wasn't needed. Something in seeing Murphy like that, and seeing Bellamy oblivious to it, hit a chord in Clarke. She despised Murphy. He was an arrogant selfish asshole. But it hurt her seeing him like this. It wasn't fair. She needed to talk to Bellamy about this. But not today, everybody had a bit much too drink, it would end terribly.

However, first thing tomorrow, that's exactly what she did. After breakfast, she headed for Bellamy's tent.  
"Bellamy, I need to talk to you about Murphy" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, standing at the entrance, trying to look as intimidating as she could. 

Bellamy looked up from his book, and raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. "What about him?"

"Whatever..whatever you're doing with him, you need to either stop or talk to him about it" she looked at him seriously, afraid he'll laugh and dismiss the whole thing.

"What do you mean what I'm 'doing with him'? I'm not doing anything." he scoffed, hoping to go back to reading, and not wanting to bother with this right now. Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, staying silent for a moment as she tried to think of how to approach this so he actually listened to her. 

"Look I don't care what you guys do ok? I don't. But he trust you and looks up to you, and you're using that." she needed to be harsh, and hit a nerve for him to actually listen.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Look Clarke, I'm not making him do anything ok? Now if you're done, I'd like to actually rest before we start working."

"You're using him. And that's not fair. I know you haven't noticed, being busy pretending to be some rebel leader, but he's really hung up on you. He trusts you, and you barely even notice him." this seemed to actually piss him off. Bellamy dropped the book and stood up, looking angry now.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, that's ridiculous. He knows exactly what this is, and that it's nothing serious." he sneered at her now, the accusation clearly doing exactly what she hoped for.

She scoffed, smiling sarcastically at him. "Does he?" she raised an eyebrow, happy at the lack of reply. "Talk to him, it's cruel not to" with that, she left the tent, hoping her words will have an impact.

For the next few days nothing happened, but Bellamy did mull over her words. Of course he did think it was bullshit. Then again, he never really even considered the possibility. And Murphy didn't seem the type to be interested in anything serious. Bellamy just assumed he had a thing for being ordered around and praised. 

He didn't even seriously consider talking to him about it. That is, until the next time they were all drinking, and he's already had enough Moonshine in him to keep him from thinking straight. He was by the fire, talking to some people and enjoying himself, before noticing Murphy out of a corner of his eye. Again, sitting alone, drinking, watching Bellamy. Murphy quickly looked away and rolled his eyes, taking a gulp of his drink when he saw Bellamy looking at him. Seeing Murphy like this, reminded him of what Clarke said, and he decided to go over to him. 

He walked over to him grinning, and sitting beside him on the ground. Murphy looked at him questioningly, frowning slightly. Bellamy never talked to Murphy when he was busy socialising with others.   
"So. Wonna tell me why you're moping?" Bellamy asked throwing an arm around his shoulders, happily buzzed from the alcohol. Murphy just shrugged, not saying anything, but leaned into the touch. Bellamy sat next to him. He came over to Murphy, and sat next to him, with his arm around his shoulders, and wanted to talk to him... Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Of course it didn't take Bellamy long to completely shatter this moment for Murphy. "Come on...Is it because you have a crush on me?" the older boy asked, tone light-hearted and teasing, looking at Murphy with a grin. Murphy rolled his eyes, and looked away tensing slightly and feeling colour rise up his neck. Bellamy continued to look at him, faltering slightly when Murphy still stayed silent.

The realisation hit him after a moment. "Oh my god, you do don't you?" he said incredulously, an amused grin back on his face. He laughed, finding the situation ridiculous. Murphy had a crush on him?   
Murphy swallowed, feeling anger and embarrassment building up. Of course Bellamy would find this amusing and laugh. Murphy shrugged the older boys arm off his shoulders and stood up. "Fuck you Blake."

Bellamy leaned back lazily against the wall as his laughed slowly died off, and sighed watching Murphy go, an amused look still on his face. "Aww Murphy come on, don't go! I was just teasing!!" He chuckled, getting up eventually and going back to talk to others. He didn't even think much of it, that is, until Murphy started shrugging off his advances.

When Bellamy first noticed Murphy being cold to him, he scoffed, walking away and muttering about him being "petulant asshole". It's not his fault the kid got a crush on him and now was acting all bitter because Bellamy couldn't take it seriously. Murphy still worked, still carried out orders, but nothing beyond that. He ignored or avoided Bellamy outside of necessity, and gave him cold blank stares whenever Bellamy said anything to him that didn't involve a task needed to be carried out. It quickly started pissing Bellamy off. He wasn't exactly used to being ignored. Hated, loved, feared, admired, but not ignored. 

He decided to do exactly the same. No longer giving Murphy orders, or even talking to him. And it was fairly easy at first. They didn't interact, so it didn't matter that Murphy no longer followed him like a lost puppy. 

It was after a while that he started missing him. Of course he didn't even recognise it for what it was. He just found himself frustrated and angry more often. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch. He was missing something. He tried getting his frustration out by sleeping around more. The girls just didn't replace Murphy though. They were all soft skin and high pitched moans. After still not getting what he wanted he tried bringing a few boys back to his tent. Again, it wasn't the same.

The two didn't talk to each other since then, both too angry and bitter. Until Clarke found the knife. Murphy asked Bellamy not to do this, told him that it wasn't him. But the crowd didn't care what he said. It was easy to blame him. He was reckless and aggressive. Bellamy felt sick as he didn't do anything to stop it. He wanted to. When Murphy told him he didn't do it, Bellamy knew he was being honest. But the crowd cheered, and chanted his name and he was too much of a coward to stand up to them. He tried not to think about the fact that they were, at least on some level, friends at some point. It made it easier to kick the crate out from beneath his feet.  
\-------------------  
Hands behind his back, bloody and beaten with no mercy, Murphy looked at Bellamy, shaking his head and begging him to stop this. He would, wouldn't he? He couldn't hate him that much. They were friends, at least on some level.   
A moment later, Bellamy kicked the crate from beneath his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this ended up nothing like that I expected. And a lot more depressing. I'm so sorry. Anyway, please enjoy and leave feedback and or any criticism you can give me <3 <3
> 
> (I guess this could be read as a prequel to "After all is said and done".)


End file.
